dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cat
The Cat & The Claw (Part One) is the first issue of Batman'89 Plot Months after the events of the Christmas massacre, Batman is still considered a wanted man due to the murder of the Ice Princess and Arthur Reeves has made it his personal mission to capture the vigilante. Meanwhile, Cat Woman (having survived the events of Batman Returns), becomes a daring cat burglar. Out in uptown Gotham City, Catwoman sneaks into an expensive apartment and steals a valuable necklace using her cat, Isis to see the security lasers and slip past them. However, Batman is watching and chases after the culprit. Catwoman is intrigued but leaps from the building top and uses her whip and acrobatic abilities to flee. Batman easily manages to catch up with her and chases her over the rooftops of Gotham. The chase eventually comes to an end in an alleyway and Catwoman attacks. She manages to bury him under trashcans and runs, but Isis is almost run over in the middle of the road. Fortunately for Isis, Batman saves her. Catwoman blows a cat-whistle and calls Isis up. Later, a charity auction for animal preserves is held for a date with the most eligible bachelors in Gotham, next on the list: Charles Shreck. Harvey Dent gets upset at this since he considers Charles' father Max Shreck to be in league with Penguin during the Christmas massacre and left with his fiance Gilda Gold so they can both have dinner. Outside, police give chase to a military truck holding assault weapons. Bruce disappears from the auction and Batman takes the scene apprehending the criminals and stopping the robbery. One of the criminals manages to escape unnoticed into the sewers but the other two are captured. Things get worse when Harvey's fiance Gilda is accidentally caught in the crossfire and Harvey lashes out at the thugs until Commissioner Gordon calms him down. Batman later visits Gordon in his office and Gordon tells Batman that the leader of a terrorist group, known only as Red Claw, is in Gotham and there are no leads. It is revealed that Gordon thinks that Batman is innocent. Meanwhile, the grief stricken Harvey decides to go visit a mobster in the hospital named Phil 'The Leech Andrews'. Harvey makes a deal with Andrews to help him takeover the rackets in Gotham City by eliminating the competition in exchange for information based on Red Claw. Meanwhile, Catwoman sneaks into a company called Multigon and seeks information. While this goes on, Red Claw talks to her men about a train that will be transporting a viral plague that Interpol took from her organization. Just outside the room Catwoman searches through Multigon's hidden safe and takes pictures of their files. Unfortunately for her, she's being surveyed and Red Claw emerges with her men looking to kill the intruder. Catwoman manages to escape into the air vents but is pursued by thugs. Fortunately, she manages to leave cat shaped spikes all over the shaft stopping her pursuers. She then escapes up an elevator shaft but Red Claw and her thugs follow her to the roof. Catwoman jumps to a ledge on another building, but Red Claw shoots the ledge with an explosive nearly causing her to fall to her death. However, Batman saves Catwoman. Catwoman is grateful to him and tries to convince Batman to let her go but Batman refuses. Angered, Catwoman throws him from a building and runs off. With her mission complete, Catwoman returns to her friend Maven's apartment. She tells Maven about what she discovered and believes that she'll save the mountain lions since Multigon has the land where the mountain lions are one. Unbeknownst to her, however, one of Red Claw's thugs is watching and sees Cat Woman unmask herself.